ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Revisioned
DC Revisioned is a comic book series published by DC Comics. Synopsis In an alternate reality continuity of the DC Universe, a group of heroes head to protect their world from evil. Characters Main *'Batwoman / Barbara Gordon' - A young adult rookie detective who becomes a vigilante known as the Batwoman. She was 12 years old when her mother found and raised an infant Kara-El. **'Appearance': As Barbara, she is visually based on Alicia Silverstone's version but as a redhead. As Batwoman, she wears a costume detailed after Batman's classic outfit in the comics. *'Supergirl / Kara-El / Linda Gordon' - Barbara's 12-year-old adoptive sister and the last survivor of Krypton, she was rocketed by her parents Kal-El and Loanna as an infant and crashlanded in a beach of Gotham City, where she was found and raised by Barbara's mother as her own and renamed Linda. She adopted the alter-ego of Supergirl in homage to her childhood hero Superman. **'Appearance': As Linda, she is visually based on Malina Weissman (who played the younger Kara on Supergirl) but as a blonde. As Supergirl, it is the same from the comics. *'Wonder Woman / Cassandra Sandsmark' - The young princess of Themyscira, daughter of Amazon Queen Diana with the demigod Hercules who arrives in New York. **'Appearance': Visually based on Emma Stone but as a blonde and wearing a outfit based on Wonder Woman's classic outfit (as seen in the Justice League animated series). *'Flash / Barry Allen' - A forensic scientist who gets hit by lightning becoming an extremely fast vigilante and is rather quirky. **'Appearance': As Barry, he is visually based on Grant Gustin's portrayal but as a blonde. As the Flash, it is a black variant of the comics suit. *'Green Lantern / Kyle Rayner' - A teenager who finds a Power Ring that allows him to become a protector of the entire galaxy. **'Appearance': Same as the comics. *'Starfire / Princess Koriand'r / Kory Anders' - An alien from the planet Tamaran who was sent to take Earth for the Tamaranians, with her losing her memory, being adopted by the Anders family, becoming a vigilante and later the love interest to Barbara. She and Barbara get married in the end of the first arc. In the second arc (which is set six years later), they have a daughter. **'Appearance': Based on her appearance in the Rebirth continuity. *'Superman / Mech-38 / Hal Jordan' - A former U.S. Air Force pilot whose mind was transferred to the body of Mech-38, a super-android of Kryptonian technology build by John Henry Irons one week after Kara-El's rocket crashed on Earth. **'Appearance': His human form is the same as in the comics. His Superman form is based on John Henry Irons' Steel armor from the comics. *'Green Arrow / Artemis Crock' - An actress who becomes a vigilante who uses archery. **'Appearance:' Based on her appearance in Young Justice. Supporting *'Barbara Kean-Gordon' - Barbara's biological mother and Linda's adoptive mother who cares about their safety and is aware of their dual identities. **'Appearance': Based on Erin Richards' portrayal of the character on Gotham. *'Robin / Tim Drake' - A witty teenager who is mentored by Barbara to become a sidekick to her. **'Appearance': Based on his appearance in the comics. *'Catwoman / Katherine Kane' - A jewel thief who shows an interest in Barbara. **'Appearance:' Based on Ruby Rose's portrayal as Katherine Kane, as Catwoman she is based on the outfit worn in the 2003 film. *'Emily Anders-Gordon' - Barbara and Kory's baby daughter. **'Appearance': Just a baby. *'Terra / Tara Zor-El' - Kara's genetic clone. She was created with a sample of Kara combined with that of Barbara's and the energies of a mystical gemstone which grants the wielder the power to control the elements of Earth. Influenced by Kara's mind and personality, she currently acts as a free-spirited superheroine and lives as Kara's sister. **'Appearance': A younger variant of Kara with larger hair. She sports a barefoot blue one-piece leotard with a white stripe down the middle and the House of El Shield in the chest place. *'Carol Jordan' - Hal's wife. *'John Henry Irons' - An engineer, the CEO of Irons Incorporated and the creator of Mech-38. **'Appearance': Visually based on actor Terry Crews. *'Jessica Cruz' - A rookie engineer at Irons Incorporated who is Irons' protegee and lab assistant. **'Appearance': Visually based on actress Zendaya. *'Star Sapphire / Arisia Rrab' - A teenage Graxosian and member of the Star Sapphire Corps, she is Rayner's love interest. **'Appearance': Visually based on her looks in Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, but animated after the females in the comics. Her Star Sapphire costume is based on the one worn by Carol Ferris in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. *'Solovar' - An alien gorilla from Odym and the wise grandmaster of the Blue Lantern Corps. **'Appearance': Visually the same as in CW's The Flash series. His Blue Lantern suit is same as the ones of other Blue Lanterns, added with a white fabric on the left shoulder. *'Bruce Wayne' - The CEO of Wayne Industries who is also a member of a special race called Homo Magi. **'Appearance': Visually based on Christian Bale. *'Zatanna Wayne' - Bruce's daughter who, like him, is a skilled Homo Magi. **'Appearance': Based on her appearance in Young Justice. *'Nightwing / Jason Todd' - A 15-year-old vigilante and Barbara's first protege who became Robin until he became a solo-fighter on the name of Nightwing. He is Supergirl's boyfriend. **'Appearance': Visually the same as in his last years as Robin. His Nightwing suit is based on the one worn by Damian Wayne in Injustice: Gods Among Us. *'Roy Harper' - TBD **'Appearance:' Based on Colton Hayes' portrayal on Arrow. *'Powerwoman / Karen Starr / Star-El' - Kara's biological aunt who witnessed the devastation of Krypton before she traveled to Earth on a mission to protect her infant niece despite arriving twelve years late. **'Appearance:' The same as her original counterpart, but with a one-piece leotard version of her suit. *'The Elemental Maidens' - TBD **'Firestorm / Beatriz Bonilla da Costa' - The team leader with the abilities to control fire and heat. ***'Appearance': Based on her appearance in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, but with her costume and hair colored in red. **'Icemaiden / Tora Olafsdotter' - Firestorm's wife and the second in command with ice and cold abilities. ***'Appearance': Visually the same as in her original counterpart's alias of Ice, but with larger hair. She sports the same costume of the original Icemaiden Sigrid Nansen. **'Geo-Force / Atlee' - The team's "muscle woman" with superhuman strength and stamina and the ability to control Earth. ***'Appearance': The same of her original counterpart, the third Terra, but with large straight hair. **'White Tornado / Lana Lang' - A member with the abilities to fly and manipulate air and wind. ***'Appearance': Visually the same as in Superman: The Animated Series and animated after the characters in the comic. She sports a white one-piece leotard with long boots and gloves and a tiara based on that of Wonder Woman. Parallel Reality characters * From the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe: ** Terra / Tara Markov - Terra's counterpart from the JLA/TT Animated Universe. The young princess of Markovia and the leader of the Knights of Rao. ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El - Kal-El's counterpart from the JLA/TT Animated Universe. Terra's mentor and a leader of the Justice League in his reality as well as the Blue Lantern Corps. Antagonists *'Steppenwolf' - The tyrannical ruler of Apokolips and the first villain fought and defeated by the Justice League. **'Appearance': Based on Ciarán Hinds in the 2017 Justice League movie. *'Female Furies' - Several female characters brainwashed by Steppenwolf to become his personal enforcers. Consisting of: **'Harlequin / Harleen Quinzel' - An acrobat and former trapeze artist from Gotham's Circus until she was abducted by Parademons and brainwashed by Steppenwolf, turning into a murderous psychopath with clown-like features. *** Appearance: Visually based on Margot Robbie's character in the DCEU and sporting a two piece leotard version of her classic costume. **'Giganta / Doris Zeul' - A conspiracy theorist who got captured by Parademons and brainwashed into being loyal to Steppenwolf, becoming a literal giant. ***'Appearance:' Visually the same as in the comics, and sporting a barefoot two piece leotard version of her costume in the DCAU. **'Hawkwoman / Kendra Saunders' - TBD ***'Appearance:' Visually the same as in Justice League, sporting a two piece leotard version of her costume in the same show. **'Vixen / Mari McCabe' - TBD ***'Appearance:' Based on Megalyn Echikunwoke's character in the Arrowverse, with a two piece leotard based on her classic costume. **'Livewire / Leslie Willis' - TBD ***'Appearance:' The same as in Superman: The Animated Series, but with her costume reduced into a barefoot two piece leotard. **'Black Canary / Dinah Lance' - A professional former street fighter who was born with the Canary Cry, a super-sonic wave ability she controls with her voice. Because of her talents, she was captured by Parademons to be one of Steppenwolf's Furies. ***'Appearance:' Based on her looks in Injustice 2, and sporting a barefoot black two piece leotard. *'Joker / Jack Valeska' - a former mob enforcer who after both being thrown in acid and having a real depressing life, turns insane believing that life is a comedy. **'Appearance': Based on Cameron Monaghan's portrayal of Jeremiah Valeska. *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' - The menacing CEO of LexCorp who has a horrifying grudge against aliens. **'Appearance': His design is somewhat of a mix between Jon Cryer and Jesse Eisenberg's versions, having a full blown beard and curly hair. *'Cheetah / Selina Kyle' - A professional thief who became a human/cheetah hybrid after stealing a cursed amulet from the Temple of the Cheetah Goddess. **'Appearance': Similar to Barbara Ann Minerva in the original comics, but with a black ponytail hair and wearing a barefoot black two-piece leotard. *'Two-Face / Jessica Dent' - Barbara's best friend who loses half of her face due to a terrorist attack by Anarky's Ravagers and loses her sanity as well. **'Appearance': Based on actress Aubrey Plaza. Her form as Two-Face is half of her face being red. *'Blackfire / Queen Komand'r' - Koriand'r's mother who leads the Tamaranian army and wants to invade Earth. **'Appearance': An older version of her counterpart in the comics. *'Deathstroke / Slade Wilson' - A rather horrifying mercenary with an obsession with young people. **'Appearance:' His civilian form is based on Joe Manganiello's portrayal in the DCEU while his Deathstroke armor is based on the one seen in Teen Titans. *'Reverse-Flash / Eobard Thawne' - a scientist from the future who has extreme levels of speed and is villainous. **'Appearance:' As a civilian, he is based on Tom Cavanagh's character in the 2014 TV series while his Reverse-Flash form is based on the comics. *'Ra's al Ghul' - an immortal criminal who leads the League of Assassin and wants to destroy and reform society. **'Appearance:' Based on Matt Nable's portrayal of the character in Arrow. *'Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln' - One of Barry's best friends who mutates into a frost manipulating psychopath. **'Appearance:' Based on her standard appearance (Prime Earth) in Injustice: Gods Among Us. *'Riddler / Edward Nygma' - A mad man who reveals himself as a psychopath obsessed with riddles. **'Appearance:' Based on Corey Michael Smith's portrayal of the character. *'Floronic Woman / Jenna Woodroe' - A socially shy scientist who is fired from Wayne Industries for unjust expirements and mutates into a plant-like monster. She has a sexual attraction for both men and women (including Batwoman). **'Appearance:' She's based on actress Rose Byrne as her Floronic Woman form is her civilian form covered in leaves and twigs. *'Anarky / Lonnie Machin' - A former military officer who becomes extremely paranoid and decides to spread anarchy around the world. **'Appearance:' As, Lonnie he is based on Jake Gyllenhaal's performance in Enemy while as Anarky it is based on the comics. *'Harm / Billy Hayes' - A member of Anarky's Ravagers who is mentally broken and wields a dangerous sword. **'Appearance:' Same as Young Justice. *'Bane / Eddie Dorrance' - A member of Anarky's Ravagers who grew up in the prison of Peña Dura to become a brutal mercenary. **'Appearance': As Eddie he is based on Tom Hardy's appearance in Venom while his Bane form is the same as in Batman: Arkham Asylum. *'Red Hood / Rose Wilson' - A member of Anarky's Ravagers who is the estranged daughter of Deathstroke. **'Appearance': Based on actress Dove Cameron. As Red Hood is based on the Red Hood outfit from Arkham Knight. *'Scarecrow / Jonathan Crane' - TBD **'Appearance:' TBD * Other *'Kal-El' - Kara's biological father. **'Appearance': Based on Kal-El's dream appearance in For the Man Who Has Everything. Races *'Humans' - Earth's dominant race. **'Metahumans' - a variant of humans with superpowers. **'Homo Magi' - a variant of humans who are natuarally good at magic. *'Kryptonians' - an alien race of extremely intelligent humanoids who become more powerful due to exposure to yellow sunlight. *'Tamaraneans' - a race of aliens from the planet Tamaran. *'Starro' - a parasitic race of starfish who take control of hosts. *'Thangarians' - a race of intelligent bird-like humanoids. Issues See List of DC Revisioned Issues. Spin-offs Trivia * Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:T-Rated comics Category:LGBT-related comics Category:Alternate reality Category:DC Revisioned